innocent?
by kisarafoxdemon
Summary: innocent that word always bugged izaya so much (yaoi) and alot of odd plot
1. Chapter 1

*Izaya's prov*

innocent? that word confused Izaya Orihara's mind he never really liked that word people used it in the most wierd situations...

(im sitting in the park on a bench just thinking I never really have any time to just think for the heck of it) huh?I hear something,hmm shizu~chan?

*sighs* (guess my think time is over) *puts on normal smirk* Shizu~chan funny meeting you hear

"FUNNY? FLEA I HAVE TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"

Shizu~chan you always acting like a bully towards me *pouts* jeez I came here cause it was my day off and I was planning on going to shinra's to say hi

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN SOMETHING ALL I CARE 'BOUT IS THAT YOUR IN THIS CITY AT THIS TIME"

*sighs* shizu~chan you need to learn how to control you anger issue's  
>you might end up killing someone<p>

"flea what the fuck? why now are you talking to me like im normal?"

hmm?

"answer the questiong flea"

its my day off I don't want any signs or vending machine's to me thrown at me,plus I don't even have my pocket knife with me today

"huh?"

ehh? Shizu~chan? *waves hands infront of the brute face* what's up with you today Shizu~chan?

*Shizuo's prov*

what's up with me? more like WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FLEA?

"me? *sighs* I just explained that is my day off and I don't want to fight you today"

jeez Flea your so confusing?,why today are you trying to act innocent?

"innocent?"

(Izaya look's confused I don't know why though)

*Izaya grab My hand and ran towards Shinra's house*

FLEA!WERE ARE WE GOING?

"Shinra's,I already told you I was going there"

(Izaya puffed up his cheeks with air and did a pouty face,whats with that look? and why do I think it's cute looking? WAIT DID I JUST THINK CUTE?)

"Shizu~chan you acting funny again why is your face turning all red do you have a fever?"

I don't have a fever flea...

"then...are you blushing?"

Flea enough were almost to shinra's

"so you were blushing"

(did izaya just giggel like a girl?)

were here flea let go of my hand now

"aww..."

(WAIT WAIT DID IZAYA SAY awww? was he sad?)

what that face for flea?

"huh?"

the face you are making why do you look sad?

"Shizu~chan your starting to sound like you care..."

*sighs* you acting wierd flea why cause it's you day off?

(Izaya just nodded his head yes to what I was saying)

im in shock I stopped walking Izaya looked concern or mabey even worried

"Shizu~chan are you ok?"

Y-Yeah just think about something

"hmm? what you thinking about?"

my brother he keeps telling me people keep trying to kill him

"well he'll have to get use to getting death threats it part of him being famous"

(Izaya is really acting like he care's im going to ask shinra about this when we get to his house)

were here

"well"

well what?

"are you coming to or you leaving?"

I have nothing better to do guess I'll stay

(Izaya just jumped for joy)

*Shinra's prov*

*Izaya and Shizuo enter Shinra's house*

shizuo

1 what did you do to izaya

2 izaya happy birthday

3 why are you two holding hand's?

wait flea it's you birthday

yea it's my birthday what about it?

nothing just never knew when it was

well you never asked

yea I never did...

OK OK Enough tell me why are you two talking like a couple?

Wait WHAT?Shinra what the hell were not a couple

*Izaya's remaining silent*

well your acting like it

*Celty walk's in*

*Izaya and Celty walk in to another room*

*Celty's prov*

Happy Birthday Izaya-chan~

"thanks Celty-san"

Sooo why are Shinra and Shizuo yelling at eachother?

"Shinra said that me and Shizu~chan were acting like a couple"

Ohhh no wonder then I've been meaning to ask how do you feel toward's Shizuo?

"w-w-what? uhh...i guess i *mumbels*"

(Celty heard what izaya said but the other people on the other side of the door didn't hear it)

"Celty you look like you going to dance in joy?"

Well I do feel like dancing

"really?"

(Celty got Izaya to smile out of happiness)

*just then the door was opened*

Shinra what did you do to Shizuo and Izaya?

"I did nothing I swear"

Fine but if I find out you did something you won't eat for a week!

*Izaya was sitting on the bed in the room remaing silent*

*shizuo's prov*

(Shinra and I were fighting and then Shinra said something like "Do you even know how Izaya feels about you do even know about his past" Shinra covered his mouth)

*I picked up the flea and flung him over my shoulder*

"Sh-Shizu~chan? what are you doing?"

going to another room so we could talk

"Talk about what?"

uhh well Shinra said something wierd I was gonna ask what did he mean he was talking about you

"huh? ok we can talk i guess"

(I put him down gently onto the bed in Shinra's guest room)

He said "Do you even know how Izaya feels about you do even know about his past?" those are his exact words

"uhhh..."

Izaya? whats with you?

*shinra and celty come into the room*

Shinra looked scared of Izaya,Izaya only glared at Shinra

*Shinra's prov*

Soooo? d-did you talk about it yet?

*shizuo look's confused, Izaya looked like he's going to kill me*

"talk 'bout what"

*celty typed fast on her PDA*"Did you talk about your feelings for eachother yet?"

Shizuo looked like he was still in shock

Izaya said "Shizu~chan is in shock" *Izaya waved his hands infront of shizuo's face*

*Shizuo's prov*

(do I have feelings towards the flea?,I think I might care about him to much)

"Shizu~chan? are you ok?"

yea...*I Picked Izaya up again,this time in bridal style*

"S-Sh-Shizu~c-chan what are you do-doing?"

Celty and Shinra seem to busy so you coming over to my place

"W-Wha-What!?"

(is Izaya blushing? he's stuttering it's cute really cute)

"Shizu~chan why are you looking at me like that?"

looking at you like what?

"uhh...never mind"

no tell me

"I said never mind"

No tell me

"I said Never Mind!"  
>You better tell me when get to my house<p>

"I said no"

(Izaya said that in a pouty voice)

Well were here *Shizuo unlocked the door*

*throughs izaya onto the bed*

(Izaya just yawned)

*Izaya Prov*

(Sleepy) -rub's eyes- tired...

"izaya are you tired"

yea...im sleepy

"guess ill take a nap too"

wha?...

(shizu~chan lied down next to me and is going to sleep too)

*Izaya's dream prov*

I was at my home town with my 7 siblings

psyche,hibaya,harem roppi,sakuraya,kanra,mairu,kuiru

we were just talking about relationship's all my siblings are in love,im in

love too it's just the person i love say's he hates me

my siblings with who they loved

psyche x tsugaru

hibaya x delic

harem roppi x tsukishima

sakuraya x shitzuo

kanra x shizuka

mairu x kuiru

the siblings that look exactly like me feel in love with people who look like shizu~chan


	2. what?

*Shizuo's prov*

(when I woke up izaya was still asleep looked cute in his sleep too why am I thinking like this,guess i'll make food when he is asleep)

well time to make breakfest izaya is whinning in his sleep that his heat is gone,Izaya woke up

"neh? shizu~chan...what are you doing?"

going to make breakfest

"aww but your so warm -pouts-"

guess i'll make breakfest later then

"hehe (I win)"

*I went back to bed and drifted into sleep once more,Izaya let me hold him in his sleep he was really cute when he sleep's so I didn't mind his back was aganist my chest my arms wrapped around his slender body*

*Shizuo's dream*

I was with my 7 siblings 6 of them are in a relationship with people who looked like izaya...

tsugaru loves psyche and he very sweet and shy

delic loves hibaya who can be very bossy but he dose have his moments

tsukishima loves harmen roppi who is alot like izaya on the normal days

shitzuo loves sakuraya who is really alot like psyche except even more girly

shizuka loves kanra basically a girl version of Izaya on normal days

I might be in love but im not sure how to tell

then my dream ended

when I woke up I smelt eggs and something else

"yay! Shizu~chan is awake just in time I finished making breakfest"

wha? why did you cook I didn't mind cooking

"well you woke up and wanted to cook me and your food, and I woke up before you so I thought it wouldn't hurt to cook"

ohhh ok looks good

"there's more when your done if your still hungry

thanks izaya but you never answered my question

"hmm...which question?"

how 'bout the one I asked at Shinra's place what did Shinra mean by what he said

(izaya sighed)

"Shizu~chan Shinra thinks me and you should be a couple and so dose Celty-san"

your not joking right?

"no im not joking Shizu~chan"

well then Izaya should we be a couple?

"..."

Izaya are you ok? (I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around izaya was blushing deep red)

"y-ye-yeah i-im o-ok (man my face feels so warm)"

your blushing alot harder then I thought was possible

"Shizu~chan if we become a couple are relationship will never be the same"

well it already won't be the same because the way you acted yesterday

"huh?"

you were acting kinda of...

"kinda of what?Shizu~chan?"

kinda...cute

"c-cu-cute?"

Izaya if you blush anymore I think you'll get a fever

"so do you want to be a couple Sh-Shizu~chan?"

Yea...Mabey Celty and Shinra were right for a change

"yea mabey"

*I grabbed izaya's arm pulled him into a kiss,I could tell he was embarssed*

"shizu~chan mph..."

*I picked up Izaya and took him to my room threw him on my bed*

"shizu~chan what are you going to do to me?"

guess will figure that out on the way

"w-wha?"

*Kisses Izaya,grope izaya ass*

"nghh shizu*kisses izaya again*~chan"

*put hand underneath izaya's shirt*

*knock knock*

ill answer the door do you mind cleaning up the table please?

"no I don't mind"*Izaya began to clean*

*I open the door,it was Shinra*

"soo how's Izaya?"

he fine he's cleaning

"oh are you two finally a couple?"

yea we went over that now we are a couple

*Shinra look's like he's going to jump for joy*


End file.
